In recent years, there have been proposed, as next generation energy sources, various fuel cell modules that include fuel cells capable of generating power using a fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and an oxygen-containing gas (air) in a housing, and various fuel cell devices that include fuel cell modules in an exterior casing (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, in recent years, there have been proposed thermoacoustic refrigerators having a refrigerating function based on thermoacoustic energy (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).